Hero of Overwatch
by Reaction Writer
Summary: Izuku had only been missing for ten days, many worried about his safety and well being. but, when he did return no expected him to return a full-fledged Hero


I own nothing

"Normal speech"  
 _"whisper/mumbling"_  
 _'Thoughts'_  
 **"All Might"**

" **Technique/move"**

(Takes place after Sports festival Arc but, before the start of hero killer Arc)

-Enjoy

 **:: Bakugo household::**

Ten days… For ten days, her baby boy was missing… ten days Inko went out seeing Izuku's smile. She was pacing back and forth worried out of her mind

"Inko-chan you gotta stop that or you gonna make a hole in the ground." Mitsuki said "I'm sure Izuku-kun is fine, I'm telling ya"

Inko turned to her friend "I-I-I'm sorry, b-but I don't think t-that I c-can, my baby's o-out there and I-I don't know w-where or if h-he's okay" she stammered out, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

Mitsuki was about to say something until Inko's phone rang, she picked up "H-hello?"

Mitsuki couldn't ear who was on the other line but, she could tell from Inko's facial expression that it was either somewhat good… or so incredibly bad that inko brain could handle it, either way, the more brash mother decides to prep for the worst.

"Thank you" Inko states somewhat calmly, she turns to her friends " !" she stated a panicked frenzy

Mitsuki blinked "Inko-chan Calm down, I didn't understand a single fucking word you said" she responded

Inko who was hyperventilating took a deep breath "You Need To Take Me To U.A. They Have Information On Izuku-kun!" she stated loudly but, calmer

Mitsuki didn't hesitate as she grabbed her car keys and yells out to her husband in the kitchen "MASAU I'M TAKING INKO-CHAN TO U.A! Before grabbing Inko and dragging her into her cars and driving off like a mad-woman.

 **:: U.A. Frontgate, 10 minutes later::**

Aizawa hadn't sleep in a couple days, the sole reason was the problem child, though he never admitted his favorite student had gone missing 10 days ago without much of a trail. It all started with a call that All-Might received from the boy's mother to see if he had seen the boy because he hadn't shown up home and now it's an absolute wild goose chase with only one credible lead that nezu found after scouring through street-level security footage _'hopefully we'll find you problem child'_

His train of thought was derailed by the sound of tires screeching to a stop as he saw the car of one Mitsuki Bakugou is now parked up on the curb as both Inko and Mitsuki exit the care inko a bit paler than usual.

The hero sighs "come with me, principal nezu has a lot to discuss" he states opening the main gate allowing both mothers to enter.

Inko was the first one to ask anything "H-have you heard a-anything about m-m-my son?" Aizawa now saw where Izuku got his stutter

"The principal has gone through several hundred hours of footage around Mustafa, and found something, I don't know what he found but, he called everyone in, including the rest of class 1-A" the hero stated

Mitsuki raises a brow as "Shit, he must have found something big or Izuku is in some deep shit" she said forgetting that Inko was there for a moment until she heard her start whimpering and comically crying. "OH FOR FUCK SAKE, I DIDN'T MEAN IT INKO" Aizawa now knew where Katsuki got his foul mouth… now he just needs to know where he got the inferiority complex.

 **:: Classroom 1-A::**

The entire class was filled with chatter, mostly on what could have happened to their friend Izuku except for Todoroki who remained silent if still worried and Bakugou who didn't give a shit

Mina spoke up "Why do ya think the pulled Aizawa-sensei out of class, do you think that they found Midori-kun yet" worried for the classes resident cinnamon roll.

Tenya answered her "If they did they would have come out and stated it, either izuku has been found in a dangerous situation or…" he didn't finish that sentence

"Dude…" Denki said "Way to bring the mood down"

"I have to agree with Kaminari-san, we must be more hopeful Iida-san" Momo said

"Yeah, can we just hope that Deku-kun is okay and safe?" Uraraka said trying to lighten the moon.

Koji nods in agreement

"I don't think that they found Izuku at all *Kero*" Tsuyu said bluntly

"What makes you think that Asui-san?" Momo asked

"*Kero* Because if they found him in any state they probably would have come out and said it" The frog girl states

"I say who gives a fuck," Katsuki said leaning back with his feet up on the desk.

"That's not very nice Bakugou," said Toru with an implied pout.

"Yeah, Bakubro that's super unmanly, for all we know Izuku could be captured by some villain," Kirishima said looking at his friend

Katsuki got up from his desk to turn to the class "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHERE THE FUCK DEKU IS!" Katsuki barked out to the rest of the class, unknowing that he also shout to his teacher, his auntie, and his mom. He heard Inko-oba-chan's whimper before realizing what was coming

*WHAM* Mitsuki bashed her son atop the head "THE FUCK WRONG WITH YOU LITTLE SHIT, IZUKU'S BEEN MISSING FOR OVER A WEEK AND YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT BEEN YOUR AUNT, SO WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU ACT LIKE DECENT HUMAN BEING" she shouts before *WHAM* hitting her son on the head again.

Most of the class had the same though ring through their heads _'so, that's where he gets it from'_

" _So unmanly,"_ Kirishima said under his breath

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING HITTING ME YOU OLD HAG" Katsuki shouted only to be met with another *WHAM* hit to the head

"WHEN MY SON STOPS BEING SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE SHIT" Mitsuki shouts grabbing both her son's ears and begins to twist and pull them.

The rest of the class look on and decide to ignore the child abuse, as Tenya decides to introduce himself to his friend's mother "Excuse me Midoriya-san my name Tenya Iida I am a friend of Izuku's along with most of the rest of the class" he states handing the teary-eyed woman a tissue.

Inko accepts the tissue to dry her eyes "T-thank you Tenya-kun, its g-good to k-know that I-Izuku-kun is making friends" she said as the door to the class opens to reveal the plus 18 hero, Midnight entering the classroom

"Nezu said to come down to the meeting room," Nemuri said as she opens the room, President Mic waiting outside leading them out Aizawa leading the class, Mizuki taking hold of Katsuki's ear with Inko and Nemuri tailing towards the end.

 **:: Meeting room::**

Within the room stood a very tired looking Principle Nezu the bags under his eyes proof of his hard work, the No.1 hero All Might in his true form Toshinori Yagi with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Nezu there is no, that any on what you said is true" Toshinori said in complete astonishment

The mouse-bear looking Principal responds "I assure you that what I have said is true…" the sound of several footsteps can be heard "I suggest we continue this with a full audience, Toshi if you would" he asks as All Might buffs up.

As the rest of the group enter and take a seat, Nezu begins to speak "Now that you are all here, I will get to the point…" he activates the several screens that were behind "Before anyone asks, no I have not found young Midoriya… " Inko squeezed her fist to the points of making her knuckles white "but, I have found how he has gone missing" he finished as the security footage begins to play

The videos show that Izuku walking home, Inko recognizes the street "Wait… t-that road is j-just around the c-corner of o-our house" the video continues as Izuku walks out of frame there was a moment of nothing then a second later out through side izuku left a blinding blue light appears before dimming, staying there for a while then completely dying out.

Mineta immediately asks "Nezu-sensei w-what… w-was T-that?" nervousness and/or fear in the grape boy's voice showing, the rest of the room equally as confused

Seeing confused faces around the room Nezu continues "That was the footage from a security camera the day of Izuku's disappearance, I was able to find more from a civilian who had a much better angle to see what exactly that flash of light was"

It switches the feed to a direct view of when Izuku left the frame of the other video this time showing his head turn as f he heard something and just as before the blinding light appeared but, when it dimmed that's when they saw it, a portal that looks like it was sucking every lose object around as Izuku lost his footing and gets sucked in the portal closes shut leaving nothing.

There was a moment of silence before *THUMP* Inko, Ochaco, Mina, Denki, Koji, Sero, and Mineta fainted.

"Oh fuck," Mitsuki said as she pinches her brow.

"What the fuck?" was all Katsuki could say

Momo decides to create smelling salts to wake everyone up

After waking the fainted members of the group woke and got there bearings. Inko was the first to ask "W-what are g-going to do t-to find m-m-my son?" she choked out in-between sobs.

Nezu looks at her "I Have sent the video along with a picture of Izuku to all the registered Hero Agencies, Police stations, and hospitals… but, that is all we can do now and for that, I apologize" Nezu said, his Fatigue starting show even more.

All MIght spoke up as well **"I would also like to apologize, young-Midoriya was my student and I failed him"** he said guilt evident in his voice.

"A-all-Might thank y-you but, p-please don't feel g-guilty, it wasn't y-you f-fault…" she sighs "like what Nezu-san said… all we can do now is wait and hope." she finished as a moment of unease filled the room until an audible hum was heard within.

"Is someone's phone ringing?" Mina asked as the hum got a lot louder

Mezo spoke through one of his hand pops "I do not think that is a phone" he stated, as a blinding light flashed the room, only to die out revealing the exact type or portal that they all saw izuku being sucked into but, it wasn't sucking anything in, instead it was stabilizing showing the blurred image of a figure coming forth.

Everyone tensed up as someone began to step out of the port, the top hero takes lead as Nezu, Erasure-Head and Midnight rush the children towards the back of the meeting room.

The figure steps out of the portal fully, revealing a six-foot-tall man in green armor, the armor itself was mostly green including the visored full face helmet that had chevron along with white gauntlets and scarf (It's Genji's Sentai skin)

The armored man looks around the room, his body language showing a hint of confusion "H-how long have I been gone?" he asked the voice that sounded familiar but older and a bit muffled through his helmet.

" **Identify Yourself Immediately"** All-Might stated, his eyes hardening

"O-oh y-yeah I still h-have my helmet…" he stuttered bashfully, moving his hands to unclasp it. With a soft hiss, the helmet began to fold in on itself first came the visor revealing a pair of emerald green eyes, then the chin and cheeks plates showing an young handsome face of a young adult sporting eight symmetrical freckles in a diamond pattern, then he took off the helmet completely revealing a messy head of forest green hair that had been cut to a messy undercut.

All Might along with Inko behind him because they recognized that voice _**'Young Midoriya**_ _/Izuku-kun?_ ' they both though gaining the attention of the young man

"So… um, how long have I've been gone"

 **-Finished-**

Hope you guys liked it


End file.
